Rescuers Of The Gods
by Sacred Jedi
Summary: The titans reclaimed the world years earlier than expected. Twelve years later, five half-bloods named Percy, Annabeth, Thalia, Bianca and Nico discover who they are and journey across the globe to retrieve the weapons that will get them to Mount Othrys so they can rescue the gods and righten the world.
1. Prologue

**Rescuers Of The Gods**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, all credit goes to the owner/creator of Percy Jackson. **

**Summary: The titans reclaimed the world years earlier than expected. Twelve years later, five half-bloods named Percy, Annabeth, Thalia, Bianca and Nico discover who they are and journey across the globe to retrieve the weapons that will get them to Mount Etna so they can rescue the gods and righten the world.**

_**Prologue**_

_It happened just after Nico Di Angelo was born. _

_The titans rose up from their prisons and reclaimed the world of western civilisation. Kronos came first using the mind he had taken over to accomplish his goals. A child of Hermes by the name of Luke Castellan who was ten years old at the time and easy to mould into the perfect weapon against the gods. Kronos became his old self right under the noses of the gods and when they discovered his existence they were all shocked. He then killed the half blood that had helped him and went after every child that the gods had created. There were none left, or so he thought, and that is when he and the other titans went for Olympus. _

_The gods were no match for the forces of the titans combined with monsters that had no half bloods to stand in their way and fight against them. Olympus fell and the thrones were smashed, buried beneath tons of rubble and dirt. Kronos wanted to remember his victory forever so he imprisoned the gods on the newly reformed Mount Etna in his throne room so that he could torment them for an eternity. Civilisation to the east was left untouched as it was considered too underdeveloped to be a problem and that was the first mistake that the titans made in their new reign._

_Five demi-god children had not been killed in the purge of half bloods. Their names were Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon, Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena, Bianca and Nico Di Angelo, children of Hades, and Thalia Grace, daughter of Zeus. The parents of Percy and Annabeth were smart enough to know what was going on and fled to the east where they knew it would be safe. When Annabeth and her father reached New York they met up with Sally Jackson and Percy. They weren't the only ones there. In their distress Thalia, Bianca and Nico had run away to New York too and they were all united in D.C when a decision was made by the two parents who knew that the children were all half bloods. _

_Sally Jackson and Dr Chase became good friends for their children's sakes and took them all away to the east and as far away from the land of the gods - which had become the land of the titans - as they possibly could. They went all the way to the opposite side of the world by air which the children of Poseidon and Hades did not like but their complaints did nothing to change the minds of their parents. As the titans took complete control of the west the world of the gods was buried under the Earth and their legacy along with it. The titans believed they had won and for twelve years they had. _

_Then one day as the five demi-god children were at school, all of that changed..._

* * *

**Review and let me know if I should continue or not...**


	2. We Destroy The Parthenon

**Rescuers Of The Gods**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, all credit goes to the owner/creator of ****Percy Jackson.**

**Summary: The titans reclaimed the world years earlier than expected. Twelve years later, five half-bloods named Percy, Annabeth, Thalia, Bianca and Nico discover who they are and journey across the globe to retrieve the weapons that will get them to Mount ****Othrys**** so they can rescue the gods and righten the world.**

_A/N: Characters are a little OC_

_**We Destroy The Parthenon**__**, Percy Jackson**_

My life had never been normal. But then again, I did have four friends who's lives were just as strange as mine. Their names were Thalia Grace, Annabeth Chase and Bianca and Nico Di Angelo. We all lived in Greece and went to a boarding school called Inter-term Academy. You'd think it was a place to go in your holidays judging by the name but it wasn't. It was a place where kids who had less than average normal-ness went to stay so their parents could get some time to themselves for the year. On our first day of the year we'd been told that it was a place for stupid people but that was obviously not true. Annabeth gets one hundred percent on every test she does without even studying.

This boarding school was supposed to be a fresh start for the five of us considering the trail of horror we'd left behind us. Even Nico, though he was just over two years younger than us, had difficulty maintaining a spot in any school. It was mainly because of what happened whenever people asked us where we were born. You see, my mum is called Sally Jackson and she adopted Nico and Bianca when Nico was barely a few days old and Bianca was carrying him down the streets of New York at age two. Annabeth's dad, Dr Chase, adopted Thalia when she was younger too because her parents were nowhere to be seen and he didn't want to just leave her there in a dieing country.

Twelve years ago this really bad tragedy happened. These earthquakes and tsunamis started along with freak weather accidents and buildings being destroyed by seemingly nothing at all. This all happened for about two years before America was completely destroyed. The news reports said that nuclear missles had malfunctioned because of the weather and just like that one of the greatest nations on the planet was a wasteland of rubble and junk. They couldn't even get close enough to check for any survivors and they still couldn't. The seas were too violent and the planes would get shot out of the air by the freakish weather.

So, when we told them that we were from America they just laughed in our faces and told us to tell the truth. Then we gave them the explanation that our parents had evacuated and taken Nico, Bianca and Thalia with us and suddenly we were the people who weren't meant to exist. I don't know why but everyone just seemed to not like us after that. Even when we would win things like the sports day tournaments and stuff like that they just didn't seem to care. That was the main story of my life and the lives of my friends. We never got accepted by anyone but our parents and for most of the year we never saw them. They lived in the same house in the country which was a good hours drive away.

That meant we all lived under the same roof and that was why we were such good friends. Because we all thought of one another as brothers and sisters even though the only real brothers and sisters were Nico and Bianca. But it's not like any of us cared about that.

Today our class and the younger class that Nico was in were going to the Parthenon on a school trip and Annabeth was ecstatic. She wants to be an architect and every time we go to a place that was made in dedication to the Greek gods she gets really excited. We spend lots of time visiting the monuments made to the gods because we live in Greece and you can fill in the gaps from there. But twelve years ago these monuments got all old looking like there was barely any life left in them so lots of people don't like going to see them anymore. I didn't mind going to these places because it meant that me and Thalia could read Annabeth's homework on the bus.

"Who was the other team in the Trojan war again?" Thalia asked as she jotted down the answers from the paper that she had snatched from Annabeth's bag.

"The Trojans," Annabeth said in exasperation. "How could you not get that? It's pretty obvious if you look at what it's called. The _Trojan_ war."

"You know, sometimes I think you don't want me to copy your homework."

"I _don't_ want you to copy my homework."

I rolled my eyes and looked to the seat that was behind us. Nico and Bianca were talking about this game that Nico had started playing a lot. Mythomagic. He wouldn't stop playing no matter where you took him and at home my mother and Annabeth's dad would play with him just so he wouldn't feel bad that we didn't think the game was very good. It was just encouraging him to play even more and that was a little annoying. I turned back around in my seat to face the person to my left. My best friend Grover Underwood. He'd joined the school at the same time we had and he had a stubble just under his chin and looked like he'd been held back several grades.

Grover was crippled and had to use crutches to get around but don't let that fool you. You should have seen mine and Thalia's faces when they announced that it was enchilada day in the cafeteria. He ran fast enough to beat the best athletes in the school and he was carrying his crutches over his shoulder. Grover is a nice person and he is scared of almost everything. When he first arrived and the five of us walked up to him to say hello he went so pale I thought he was going to drop dead right there. His mouth had been hanging open and he kept mouthing the word _'five' _over and over again silently.

"They never quit," I said, jerking my head in Thalia and Annabeth's direction as they were in the two seats on the other side of the bus.

"Well you can't blame Thalia can you?" Grover replied. "Annabeth never fails on any test and gets all the answers right even when she's not listening."

I inclined my head in an understanding manner. "I guess that's true." I agreed. "Where are you going to go once we get to the Parthenon?"

"Statue of Athena," Grover replied at once.

"Why?" I asked. "You don't want a lecture on architecture by Annabeth do you?"

"Not for that reason Percy. Personal reasons," He started muttering to himself and rocking back and forth slightly. "I wonder if they have any peanut butter sandwiches on the bus?"

I frowned but decided to leave Grover to his muttering. The bus ride didn't take that long and every now and again I would glance over at Grover just to make sure he was calming down. He was getting calmer but he wasn't stopping his muttering. Thalia and Annabeth got into one of their friendly arguments about their homework and Nico and Bianca stopped their game of Mythomagic to listen and join in at some points. I started to watch the argument too since it was one of the most amusing things to happen so far on the school bus but no-one else seemed to care and they just continued their conversations like the idiots they were when compared to a person like Annabeth.

"... is always the best in the class!" Thalia argued.

"Just because no-one else bothers to listen!" Annabeth retorted.

"Bothers to listen? You weren't even listening in any of your classes yesterday and you still managed to pass without fault! You were reading a book about architecture under the table the whole time."

"Actually it was a book about the Greek gods," Bianca reminded her.

"And it was on the page about Athena," Nico added.

"So she'd be ready for the field trip today." I finished with a smirk.

"Will you three shut it," Annabeth said with a smile that betrayed the angry atmosphere she was trying to give off. "But they do all have good points." She added with a smirk at her opponent.

Thalia just rolled her eyes in response.

There were more friendly arguments that followed for the remaining forty-five minutes of the bus ride. I managed to snap Grover out of his dazed state and we continued to talk about the newest video game that was coming out in a week. It was called Gathering of the Brethren and it was basically a zombie shooter game. You had to survive for as many rounds as possible whilst killing every zombie that came towards you. I was a little miffed because Annabeth had won a contest without even knowing it two weeks ago and gone to games con so that meant she had already played the game we were talking about and, even worse, she had taken Thalia as her plus one.

At the back of the bus there were these five bullies who always picked on Grover and Nico because they were the weakest and Nico was the youngest. They were talking and laughing out loud like the oafs they were and then one of them decided that it would be a good idea to throw water at Grover. He took the cap off his water bottle and then lifted his arm to throw it. I wasn't even looking so when Grover suddenly got soaked from head to toe I was pretty shocked. Annabeth and Thalia had seen it along with Bianca and Nico since they were sitting behind us and they all sent me a look that said not to do anything that might get us thrown out of school.

Well, I say everyone but Annabeth was having to physically restrain Thalia from going after the five at the back because Thalia has a worse anger problem than I do and only Annabeth can hold her back without getting hit in the face. That's why I decided to just stay out of her way whenever something made her angry of got on her bad side. After a lot of fuss, Annabeth was able to calm Thalia down and they both looked to their front and kept their gazes away from the five idiots at the back. I knew that Thalia could have probably taken them on because of this phase she tried to go through when she was eight years old.

Thalia has black hair and blue eyes. When she was eight she started spiking up her hair and my mother was certain that there was a phase coming along and she was right. Over the next week Thalia tried to transform from an eight year old into one of those punk kids who were tough enough to take on anyone. Well, my mum and Dr Chase didn't much like the idea of Thalia dressed in black with clothes that had tears in them so they put a stop to the whole thing in the course of a day. Thalia wasn't happy about it but she didn't try to secretly rebel by wearing stuff like that anymore and her hair went from being spiked up to how it usually was hanging down her head with a middle parting. But that didn't mean it wasn't still a little short.

You could tell by looking at Thalia, even when she didn't have threatening clothes on, that she could take on anyone. That was why bullies tended to steer clear of her and Annabeth since together they could take on the world if they wanted to. I wasn't sure why but I felt like I'd be eating those words later. I had no idea how right I was in that moment. The bus came to a quick stop that had everyone slamming forwards into the seat in front of them and the ones at the front were unlucky enough to have their faces meet the window. Our bus driver wasn't exactly competent and I didn't know if he even had a real drivers license.

Everybody stood up with their bags slung over their shoulders, the five of us only wore them over one shoulder, and filed out of the bus. The Parthenon and the area around it looked dead. That was the only word you could use to describe it. Dead. Like something came repeatedly at night and torched the place as best it could but was unable to completely destroy the building itself. The grass was dead, the trees that once stood around it had fallen over and lakes were full of dirty water that you couldn't see your reflection in at all. The Parthenon itself had cracks in every possible bit of stone and safety supports holding it up so that it didn't fall down on our heads when we were inside. It looked like someone really did not like this place to exist.

"Holy moly," Bianca said as the five of us stood looking at the disastrous place. "Someone really needs to clean this place up."

"I vote for Annabeth," Nico offered with a smile.

"Don't get her started, Nico." I said with a smile and ruffled the nine year olds hair just for fun. He was going to be ten soon but even whilst he thought he was growing up he was still our little baby 'brother'.

"I am not going to 'start' Percy," Annabeth said to me. "Even I don't want to talk about this place any more than we have to."

"_Really?_"

"Yes, really."

The teachers quietened the students and we all had to line up in our assigned groups so that we could walk around and get through the day easier. Personally, I thought it would be easier if we just didn't go inside what was left of the Parthenon at all but we had to do it for our history test in a weeks time and if I failed that my mum was going to kill me. All of Annabeth's homework put together would not help me get out of the test that she was going to give me if I failed. Me and Grover were in one group, Annabeth was with Thalia and Bianca whilst Nico was all alone in his group that moved away from him like he was death itself. We all gave him apologetic looks and he smiled happily back at us.

The final checks were made and then we were walking up the many cracked and unstable steps to the inside of the Parthenon. Other kids were groaning about how many steps there were but I just rolled my eyes at them. They weren't crippled like Grover was so they really couldn't say what 'too many stairs' was since the last time I checked Grover was the only one in our grade who had experience with difficulty walking up stairs considering he could barely walk himself. Climbing up the steps was a breeze for me since it gave my ADHD something to help me with. We all have ADHD. Me, Thalia, Annabeth, Bianca and Nico. Along with dyslexia too. That's another of the reasons I can hardly believe how well Annabeth does in school when she can't even read very well.

Once we got inside the Parthenon the group that the girls were in went towards the back to see the offerings and sacrifices that had been made thousands of years earlier. Nico's group got taken to see the ancient markings that were now cracked on the stone walls and me and Grover went to the large statue of Athena. Grover started shifting around nervously and I wanted to ask him what was wrong but our history teacher was speaking and there was no way I was going to be able to talk to Grover without being over heard by the professor. I decided to leave it until later but once we got to the statue and Grover had muttered a few things under his breath he completely relaxed and acted normal again.

Our history teacher started a lecture on the goddess Athena and that was how it went for the next three hours. From nine till twelve all that happened was a lecture on the goddess of wisdom and battle strategy and how she aided the mortals on Earth. I thought about it in my mind and decided to pick the gods that me and my friends took after the most. We'd gone through all of them in history class and that included all of the minor gods too. I thought long and hard then made the decision in my brain. Annabeth was definitely like Athena. Thalia could easily pass for Zeus since she acted like the leader of us all. Bianca and Nico were treated like necromancers so that made them like Hades to others when they were much more caring to us.

When lunch came I was much happier than before since now we were outside and not standing around feeling our legs go as numb as our brains were from boredom. The other kids sat on the steps of the Parthenon and talked about how boring it was whilst me and Grover went over to the fountain where Bianca, Nico, Thalia and Annabeth were already sat. Annabeth was thrashing Bianca at chess and Thalia was trying to explain to Nico that his game of Mythomagic was not the most important thing in the world. She even gave explanations about world hunger or the need to lead a group but every time Nico would just say that Mythomagic was more important. She face palmed three times before we got there.

"Help me," She hissed. "He's going into a rant about his toddler game." She caught sight of Grover. "Yes! Perfect." Thalia grabbed Grover's arm and sat him down in the space that she had been sat in a few moments ago. "Nico, Grover would like to listen to your Mythomagic explanation."

Nico's face lit up. "Really?" He asked with happiness. "Yes! Oh, Grover, Grover, did you know that this card has three hundred hit points? And, and this one has -"

Thalia sighed in relief as Nico's new target became Grover. "Thank god," She said. "I don't know how long I could have lasted."

"That's a little harsh," I pointed out.

"Maybe true... Oh well, it's done now."

We both went and sat down next to Bianca who was losing badly to Annabeth at chess. I've seen Annabeth beat Thalia at chess before but at least Thalia had a bit of practice. Bianca had just learned how to play and Annabeth was by no means holding back on her. That meant there was nothing but black pieces being moved off the board as the white pieces took them and closed in on the king. Bianca really didn't stand a chance against a pro like Annabeth. She had been playing her dad at chess ever since she was three and she had never once lost a game. I kind of felt sorry for Bianca but you had to admit that the cursing once you lost a piece was kind of funny.

"Checkmate." Annabeth said triumphantly.

Bianca threw her hands up in defeat. "That's it, I'm never playing you at chess again."

"Oh don't be such a baby." I said with a grin.

Bianca turned around to glare at me. "Okay then. If you think you can do so much better then _you_ play her at chess. That is, if you even know how."

I was outraged. "I can play chess! I'm not an idiot."

"Well you certainly fooled us." Thalia commented quietly beside me but I didn't hear her. "Oh god, tell me it's not _her_."

We all looked to the spot where she was looking and snickered. There standing on the steps of the Parthenon and talking with her friends was Thalia's arch nemesis Zoë Nightshade. She didn't talk like you would expect a kid from this day and age to and she had never once had a boyfriend. In fact, she acted as if they were the worst things on the planet which meant I wasn't very popular with her. I'm not sure how she did it but Zoë was one of the most popular girls in the entire school. Then there was the complicated bit. She and Thalia absolutely _hated_ each other although I'm fairly certain that most of the hate was coming from Thalia and not Zoë. Right now, Zoë was talking with her friends and kept glancing at us out of the corner of her eye. It was like she was deliberately watching us even though she was way more popular and looked like she could be several grades above us.

"Relax Thalia," Annabeth said. "I'm sure that you won't have to deal with her for at least four more hours. She's not even in our group."

I was getting ready to have my butt kicked by Annabeth at chess when the weirdest thing happened that scared us all half to death. Nico and Grover yelled and there was the loud sound of splashing water from the fountain. The next thing you knew Grover was face down on the floor twenty feet away from us and Nico was gone. We all stood up and let the chess game fall to the floor. His Mythomagic cards were gone too so he must have been holding onto them. We looked around frantically and failed to miss the way that about thirty other girls crowded around Zoë Nightshade and started taking things off their backs.

"There!" Thalia shouted and pointed towards the very top steps of the Parthenon. We had all been sat near the bottom but we could still see what was up there clearly. The five bullies who always gave people trouble were dragging a struggling Nico up the steps and laughing to one another with predatory glints in their eyes. Like they were about to get their next meal or something.

We all ran at once and forgot all about Grover which I was going to kick myself about later on. Our bags were slung over our shoulders and we charged up the many steps of the Parthenon at top speed. I'm pretty sure that everyone else was too shocked to do anything because out of the corner of my eye I saw Zoë and lots of other girls try to run after us but got stopped by one of our teachers. I didn't bother to stick around to see what they did next although I wish I did since then things might not have been so confusing. Me and Bianca weren't as fast as Annabeth or Thalia so they made it to the top first with Annabeth only just in the lead.

"Nico!" Bianca shouted as we got inside. He was sat on the floor with a pale face and staring at something in front of him. "Nico! Are you okay?" She crouched down beside him. "Nico... What's wrong?"

Me and Thalia started looking around for the five bullies who had dragged Nico up here but couldn't see them.

"Where are they?" Thalia asked me with a frown. "There's barely anywhere to hide in here... Where did they go?"

I just shook my head in response. There was this bad feeling crawling up the back of my neck like it was warning me that something bad was going on. Annabeth was stood beside Bianca and Nico and I heard her surprised, "Woah!" a few seconds after I had taken a look at the Athena statue. Me and Thalia whirled around and our jaws dropped. Bianca gave a startled scream and Nico started to cower in terror. Because standing in front of the entrance to the Parthenon, blocking our escape, were the five bullies. But they weren't the five bullies that we knew and hated anymore. Smoke was coming off their bodies and their outlines melted away.

They all turned into liquids and dropped onto the floor. We were all frozen in place as we watched what happened next. The liquid rose up as if propelled by some invisible force and slowly turned into a whirlpool. It wasn't one of those fast paced whirlpools. It was one of those slow turning whirlpools which you just knew something was going to happen to. But in the next second I wasn't too worried about what was happening to the whirlpool. I was worried about what was going to happen to _us_. Out of that whirlpool made of dark, murky liquid five heads shot out followed by a large body, four feet and jagged tail. I could hardly believe what it was.

"Hydra!" Annabeth shouted.

The hydra roared so loudly we had to cover our ears. Then it charged. What we did was purely out of reflex and I had to keep trying to get myself to think but it just wasn't working. My instincts took over. We all ran for cover behind the white, cracked pillars with Bianca pulling a now crying Nico along with her. I ran one way with Annabeth whilst the other three went the other. Two of the hydra's heads shot fire straight at us but it did nothing but heat up the pillars we were leaning against since we'd ran for cover. The other three heads tried to get around the pillars and snapped their teeth at us. I had no doubt that they were going to tear us limb from limb once they got us.

I tried punching the heads after me but all that did was give me two bruised fists. Annabeth had a much better idea. She took a pen out of her pocket and jammed it right in one of the hydra's eyes. The hydra roared in pain and reared back away from us. I hadn't been able to see very well with a ten foot monster trying to eat me but Bianca had hidden Nico underneath a low stone table and now she and Thalia were trying to get the hydra's attention. It worked better now that the hydra knew to be cautious of Annabeth and me since we had been able to do at least _some_ damage to it even though we were confused and shocked about the situation we were now in.

The hydra lunged at them both but they rolled out the way. It directed it's attention towards Bianca for a second and that was all Thalia needed to use a chisel that was lying on the floor to stab the Hydra in the tail. The roar of pain was so loud it was almost deafening. We had to cover our ears again and that meant that Thalia had no way of stopping herself when the hydra's tail slammed into her and sent her flying into the air. She landed on one of the hydra's five heads and her hands ended up covering it's eyes as she held on for dear life. The other four heads turned in her direction and growled, their jaws opening wide. Thalia let out a noise of surprise.

With the distraction of Thalia, Annabeth and I were able to run to Bianca and watch as the hydra thrashed around. It was at war with itself since the head that Thalia was on kept turning about and the other heads couldn't get a clear shot at her. They always ended up slicing a chunk of flesh out of the neck that was attached to that head and howling in pain. Now, I have known for years that Annabeth is the smartest person on the Earth. She could do maths in her sleep and design a building to make our design professor faint from shock. I also knew that when one of us was in trouble all of that wisdom went out the window but I had no idea that she would be as stupid as she was right then.

One of the hydra's necks became exposed and she ran right up to it, jumped up and latched on. I was even more shocked than before. She climbed all the way up to the thrashing heads and managed to hang on the entire time. Then she jumped to the head next to Thalia's and covered that head's eyes when she slipped and fell from the thrashing about of the hydra. I was starting to get desperate as me and Bianca ducked and jumped over the tail of the hydra that would whip past us every two seconds and if something wasn't done soon then Annabeth and Thalia were going to get gobbled up by the hydra.

I felt this tugging sensation in my gut and turned around to see a pool of water behind us. Our history professor said that it was meant for helping out with the sacrificial offerings and scentings that the people in ancient times brought up here for Athena. I don't know why I did it but I did. I lifted my hand, shut my eyes tight and focused on the tugging feeling in my gut as hard as I possibly could. There was a loud _swooshing_ sound and I opened my eyes to see gallons and gallons of water rushing forth from the sacrificial pool. They came straight towards us and I thought in my head that I wanted the water to go around us and to hit the hydra instead. So it did. I just failed to account for the two kids hanging onto the heads as tightly as possible.

"Percy!" Annabeth yelled in outrage as water rained down upon her and Thalia. "Make it stop!"

I tried to command the water again but I just couldn't. It wasn't working and I realized that if the hydra drowned then Annabeth and Thalia would too. I completely lost concentration then and the water went _everywhere. _It filled up every nook and cranny of the Parthenon until we were literally standing in a foot of water. Bianca got Nico out from his hiding place before he could drown and the hydra stopped it's thrashing about to look at what was happening and why it was suddenly standing in water instead of the cracked marble floor of the Parthenon. The water sped up and a huge wave was created that came speeding right towards us all, the hydra included.

Bianca, Nico and I were the first ones to get swallowed up and then so was the hydra, Annabeth and Thalia. I can't remember much of what happened in the first few seconds since everything was going so fast and I had my eyes shut tight until I decided to open them. I was underwater but then I realized that my clothes weren't wet. In fact, not a single part of my body was wet. I took in a shocked breath and then realized that I could breathe. That was what made me panic and I turned around in the water to see Bianca and Nico standing on a platform that was out of the water, soaked to the skin, and Annabeth and Thalia struggling to get away from the hydra underwater.

I swam towards them without a second thought and managed to avoid the flailing limbs of the drowning hydra. I grabbed both of their outstretched arms tight and pulled them up. They were free from the hydra after one more hard pull and then they opened their eyes underwater. Annabeth shut hers at once because she couldn't see a thing and Thalia was squinting to try and make out the blurry shapes she saw. I looked upwards and knew that there was no way we were going to get out before they were both unconscious and was coming up with a plan when I heard a cracking noise. We all heard it. Even Nico and Bianca who couldn't see where we were.

Whether it was out of reflex or curiosity I don't know but Annabeth and Thalia opened their eyes and looked towards the area where the cracking sound was coming from with me. It was the wall of the Parthenon just behind the Athena statue. It now had one massive split down the middle and I could literally feel the water level start to drop. That was what started to scare me. I could _feel_ the water level start to drop from something inside of me. The hydra started to flail around even more and made a wild dash for the top of the water that caused it to slam right into the three of us. I had a tight grip on Annabeth but Thalia got thrown out behind the hydra and I couldn't see her anymore. Then the hydra's tail slammed into my hand and I lost my grip on Annabeth too. The water was flowing in the direction of the split in the wall and so she ended up being dragged in the direction that Thalia was.

There were two screams from somewhere to my right and I could see the water level rise so much that it swallowed Nico and Bianca whole. I couldn't decide whether to swim up to them or to go after Annabeth and Thalia but I didn't need to decide. There was so much water coming into the Parthenon now and it was causing too much pressure for the already cracked and damaged walls. Even with the water streaming out of the open entrance and down the steps there was just too much coming in too quickly and with a loud _crash!_ the wall behind the Athena statue crumbled. We were all whisked out with screams and curses to the area that was behind the Parthenon.

The water carried us a long way since there was such a large amount of it. Behind us the Parthenon shook for a moment before caving in on itself. There was dust and the sound of girls from our school screaming along with something else. I could have sworn I heard about thirty or more other girls shouting, "No!" but I couldn't be sure. When the water finally got shallow enough for us to stop we all landed on a forest floor that was a good distance from where we had once been. The water flew over us as it disappeared into the ground and as it did so I instantly felt weaker and tired. I had landed on my stomach with my arms outstretched so that my head rested on them and now I was feeling the pain of doing such a thing.

There were smashed and toppled trees lying everywhere that had been ripped out of the ground by the combination of the water and the hydra. I was able to see the hydra from where I was and it was lying still on the ground with a large tree trunk sticking out of its chest. Inch by inch the form of the hydra became a dark coloured sand that crumbled and dissolved until there as nothing left but a few specks that were blown away by the gentle wind. The hydra had disintegrated and now we were alone. Five kids who were lying on the ground looking like they'd just run five miles at once and four of them were soaked with water whilst one, who happened to be me, as bone dry.

"_Ow,_" Thalia complained as she lifted her head from the floor. She had landed on her back but that wasn't what had her annoyed. "Annabeth," She hissed. "Can you get _off _me please?"

Annabeth dragged herself off of Thalia so that she now lay on her front and was breathing heavily from exhaustion. We all were. Nico and Bianca were lying side by side on their backs just under a tree and the rest of us were beside this large pine tree. If you looked at it from a basic point of view we had all landed in the same small clearing that had been made by the water and the path of the hydra. For a few long moments we all just lay there breathing and coughing loud enough to wake up an entire neighbour hood. I lifted my head and looked around. We were definitely in some kind of forest but I had no idea where. The bad thing was that there were no villages or towns about and that meant we just had our soaking wet backpacks for help.

"Um... Little question," I said as I forced myself up into a sitting position. "Where are we?"

Everyone else lifted their heads up to look around and I could see them all pale in unison when they figured out that we were nowhere near anyone or anything that could help. Annabeth and Thalia sat up quickly whilst Bianca helped Nico up first before helping herself. We all spent a few moments scanning the trees for a sign of anything that didn't belong in the wilderness. A cabin. A road. Some smoke. _Anything_. But we found absolutely nothing that could lift our spirits. Then Nico broke the silence with a loud, "Woah!" of awe and he started bouncing up and down like he always did when he was excited or had seen something he deemed 'cool'.

"Did you guys see that?" He asked. "There was the water! And the Parthenon broke! And then there was a real life hydra!"

"Hydra..." Annabeth repeated looking green. "Tell me that didn't just happen."

"It's pretty hard to deny the fact that we got attacked by a ten ton lizard with multiple heads that breathe fire," Bianca replied. "And since you two were the ones holding onto it's heads I'm guessing you already know that."

"Of course we know that!" Annabeth protested. "But it's just... Impossible. A creature that size with five heads can't exist because the blood flow would never reached all of the limbs to allow that much speed -"

"Annabeth," Thalia tried to interrupt.

"- human's don't have enough tissue and organs to transform into something as big as a lizard so it would have to be the size of a big cat -"

"Annabeth!"

"- and things like that don't just appear right in front of us or swim in water that it would definitely sink in -"

"ANNABETH!"

She stopped her rant and turned around to look at Thalia who looked ready to blow up at any minute. Her black hair was stuck to her forehead and her clothes were drenched but she still managed to look every bit as threatening as she did when she was dry.

"Life lesson number one: always be prepared to accept something new," She quoted from one of Annabeth's own books. "You remember that? Because I am having a seriously hard time with this too and _you _are supposed to be the smart and level headed one who never freaks out about anything. That means that you have to get your head around this _now_ so you can then explain it to _us_."

"How am I meant to do that?" Annabeth asked with a frown. "We're in the middle of a forest where nobody lives and we look like we've just come back from hell itself. Who in their right mind would be out here and ready to give us answers?"

"We might be able to help thee with that," A familiar voice said from behind us and we all turned around to see Zoë Nightshade standing there in her school uniform with about thirty other girls around her. They all had large backpacks and bows and quivers on their backs. I noticed someone familiar was with them.

"Grover?" I asked.

"Hey, Percy." He said with a nervous smile.

"You said something about being able to help us," Bianca reminded Zoë before I could grill out Grover.

"That is correct," Zoë said. "We are the hunters of Lady Artemis. Goddess of the hunt. And thee five are our only hope to free our lady and the other Olympians from the chains of the titans."

"What are you talking about?" Thalia asked.

"I am talking about the four children of the Big Three and the child of Athena alongside them," Zoë explained. "The last five half-bloods on the Earth."


End file.
